


Sensorium

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Blood Play, Mentions of Cock and Ball Torture, Mentions of Domdrop, Mentions of Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Subdrop, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of knife play, tagging just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: “You did what?” Benny thunders, and Dean cowers before him. He doesn’t even dare to answer Benny right now. He doesn’t want to anger his Dom even more than he already has, and Dean is 99 percent sure that Benny is already thinking of a punishment that he can carry out with Castiel. On Dean. Because Dean accidentally touched himself and actually came from that. Without Benny’s permission (even though Castiel had given him the go ahead). Dean was screwed.Prompt fill: "You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don't."





	Sensorium

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I think I tagged it all but I might have forgotten some tags - please let me know, either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com).  
> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Prompt fill: "You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don't."

“You did what?” Benny thunders, and Dean cowers before him. He doesn’t even dare to answer Benny right now. He doesn’t want to anger his Dom even more than he already has, and Dean is 99 percent sure that Benny is already thinking of a punishment that he can carry out with Castiel. On Dean. Because Dean accidentally touched himself and actually came from that. Without Benny’s permission (even though Castiel had given him the go ahead). Dean was screwed.

“I came with only Castiel’s permission,” Dean whispers, finally. He knows that his punishment will only get worse if he doesn’t answer Benny.

“Well, you know that you always have to get permission from the both of us, don’t you?” Benny asks, and Dean shrinks even more into himself.

“I know, sir.”

“Why didn’t you get my permission, boy?”

Dean swallows heavily. This is going to be the worst part. “I was… I was just playing with Castiel and… and I wanted to come.”

“And you asked Castiel politely and he said yes, so you came?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answers miserably. He knows he’s in the wrong, but it still hurts to let down his Dom.

“Okay.” Benny sits down and kisses Dean on the lips. The kiss is soft and sweet, so Dean knows that it’s not something personal right now, but he still has to be punished for his offence. “I’m going to call Castiel and we’re going to talk about your punishment. You’ll get that later today, and I want you to be ready for that. Are you okay with cooking dinner tonight? I was going to make gumbo but I don’t think I’ll have enough time for that.”

“I’ll be making something simple, then,” Dean says. Right now, Benny is just his boyfriend. The fact that Dean is Benny’s sub 24/7 does not mean that they cannot have simple intimacy sometimes. It just means that Dean has to be ready to be dominated at every second of the day. Of course, when Dean is teaching or when there’s a meeting of some kind, there’s no actual scene, but Dean might still be wearing a plug. For Dean, it’s the perfect balance of a relationship and sex – especially when Castiel came into their relationship. It was the best decision Benny and Dean ever made, and Dean loves the fact that Castiel can Dom him, too. He never thought he’d be having two Doms, and that it would be okay, but look where he is now: he’ll be punished by his two Doms tonight, and it will probably result in the best sex he’s had in the past few weeks.

Dean still has a silly smile on his face when he’s finished cooking, and when Benny spots that, he smiles too. Castiel will probably come home soon, and then, after dinner… Yes, Dean is looking forward to being punished. Benny helps set the table and put the pans on, and just as they sit down with a glass of water both, Castiel comes home. It only takes him a few minutes to get settled at the table, and he kisses both Dean and Benny hello before sitting down.

“Who cooked today?” he asks, looking from Benny to Dean and back. While Benny and Dean are both great cooks, Castiel could set water on fire by coming too close to the stove, and so he’s never allowed to cook. Luckily Cas enjoys both Benny and Dean’s cooking, and he loves to compliment the cook for the night.

“Dean did,” Benny says. “So let’s dig in, I’m hungry.”

“It smells great, Dean,” Castiel says, before putting spaghetti on everyone’s plate, following it up with Dean’s homemade sauce. Somehow, the task of dishing up has become Castiel’s, even though Benny would grumble about it sometimes. To some, their relationship dynamic is strange and unsettling, but Dean is glad that there are so many different tasks to be done by so many different people. He loves the fact that Castiel and Benny will dominate the hell out of him, but are still soft inside and help him with keeping the house clean.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean says, before digging in. Food is also the one time that their Dom/sub relationship is quietly laid to rest. Dean loves his food too much, and while there are (of course) some moments in which a scene will continue when there’s food in play, he hates not being able to have a complete meal, and both his Doms accept this.

Their dinner is eaten in silence, apart from some noises of pleasure, and Dean basks in them. He loves when people love his food – he feels useful. Even though he’s a teacher in his normal life (and he gets a lot of gratification from that job), he’ll still take pleasure from the praise his Doms give him. It feels weird sometimes, to praise kids and then be praised himself later on (and get off on it), but it fits him somehow, and hey, that’s what that whole dynamic is about. Dean has to enjoy himself just as much as Benny and Cas do.

While Benny and Castiel are taking their time cleaning the table and doing the dishes, Dean is getting more and more antsy by the second. He’s already fidgeting, and now that he’s standing up and drying dishes, it’s even more noticeable. Benny frowns at him and sighs.

“I know you are excited, and I think you’re also nervous because you know this is something big and we haven’t punished you in a while, but please, Dean, stand still.” Benny sighs. “You’re even making me nervous with all of your… fidgeting.”

Dean bites his lip. “Sorry, Benny.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean,” Castiel says softly, taking the dishtowel from Dean’s hand and nudging him aside. “Why don’t you go wait in the bedroom. Get ready for us: don’t prepare yourself but be kneeling naked in the middle of the room before we are done with the dishes and come look, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says softly, and he walks to the bedroom. He knows he has to follow orders right now, and so he goes to undress quickly, folding his clothes before putting them on the chair for the clothes. He stretches his back before settling down on his knees on the carpet in their bedroom. The only reason they actually have a carpet anywhere in their house is because it’s apparently a turn on to see Dean kneeling at someone’s feet, and well… Dean’s knees aren’t what they used to be, so carpet it is. Dean does know that Castiel has a yoga mat stashed somewhere so that there’s also something portable on which Dean can kneel in case their scene takes place somewhere else. Dean hums softly and resettles his weight on his heels after a few minutes, making sure that he’s still kneeling comfortably.

“Well done, Dean,” Benny says. “So you can actually follow orders.”

“Of course he can,” Castiel says. “He learned from the best, didn’t he?”

“Doesn’t mean that he can’t _not_ follow orders.”

“Fuck off, Benny,” Castiel says good-naturedly. “You already scolded me, let’s just take care of Dean right now. This is about him, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

Both Doms kneel in front of Dean, and Benny is the one who first talks to Dean. “We’re working with the traffic light system tonight. You can always safeword, but we’ll try to check in occasionally to see how you’re doing. I want you to reply with a colour. Do you understand, chèr?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answers.

“What’s your colour?” Castiel asks. It’s too early to be a real check-in, but it’s good to establish where Dean is at at the beginning of the scene.

“Green, sir.”

“Good, thank you, Dean,” Benny says. They seem to be taking turns today, which is something Dean will have to keep in the back of his head at all times. It means that the punishment will feature the both of them, and that they will take turns to do whatever his punishment is. “Are you ready? We haven’t discussed what we’re going to do to you yet, but I do know that they are all things you agreed to when we discussed kinks and hard limits. Are you okay with that?”

“I am.”

Castiel cards a hand through Dean’s hair and gets up again. “I want you in the middle of the bed, Dean, on hands and knees.”

“You’ll need to be stable,” Benny adds. “So we’ll give you a minute to find the best position. You’re expected to stay in this position for quite a while, so be sure that you’re okay in the position.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean scrambles up to his feet and makes for the bed as quickly as he can. He knows how to get onto hands and knees, and he also knows that the memory foam mattress is the worst thing to do that on. It’s wobbly and it shifts to accommodate a body, but that means that the longer Dean is in the same position (and the more Dean wants to move) the easier it is to fall down because the mattress is used to a certain position. So not only does he have to make sure that he doesn’t move too much, he also needs to be 100 percent sure that he’s actually stable in his position. He knows that Benny and Cas will try to unbalance him as much as they can, because failure to comply means more punishment.

“Are you stable?” Castiel asks, and Dean nods. “Words, Dean.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Benny says before climbing up onto the bed, too. This is the first thing that will add to the unbalance of the bed – weight on one side of the mattress. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, resignation clear in his voice.

“Don’t sound like you don’t mean it,” Benny warns. “You know why you’re here, so you’ll simply have to deal with it.”

 Dean licks his lips but refrains from saying anything – he knows it will simply make matters worse at this points. Besides, he really _has_ earned his punishment this time around. He simply braces himself and waits for Benny to start hitting him, since that’s the only thing that could happen at this point.

Dean doesn’t have to wait long before Benny lands a firm swat on his ass. Still, it’s unexpected and Dean almost falls on his elbows. He doesn’t though, but he does gasp. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to make any noise at this point. After the first one, Benny starts up a rhythm only he can see, sometimes hitting harder and other times making it almost gentle, and varying locations as well. Dean’s entire ass and thighs are starting to go red and he knows that he won’t be able to sit down comfortably for a few days. It’s the least of he deserves at this point, so he should be glad it’s just a spanking and not Cas bringing out his knives to carve something into him. That would mean Dean wouldn’t be able to work for a few days until the cuts are healed. (It happened before, Dean didn’t really like that part of him that enjoyed it, although… having Cas carve “SLUT” into his lower back had made him come several times in the span of two hours).

Benny hums and smooths his hands over the worst red spots. “I think this is enough for now. I know you enjoyed it, Dean,” he says. “But still, know that we’re going to continue. Castiel might take up the rod or the paddle, but first…” Benny withdraws and when Dean tries to look at what’s happening, Benny hits him across the face. “No peeking. Castiel is watching you right now, and if you don’t listen, we _will_ punish you again. I don’t think your ass can handle that right now.”

Dean moans softly. Maybe he would actually like it. “Yes, sir,” he says demurely.

When Benny returns to his side, it’s with soothing cream to soothe the worst of the red welts, and a bottle of lube. “You know I love you, right?” Benny asks. He doesn’t give Dean any time to reply. “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t. It’s part of your punishment today – we all know that you love soft and gentle sex.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says. He’s already feeling miserable over that. He indeed does love soft and gentle, even during a scene. It reaffirms that the two Doms actually love him as much as they say they do. He can take hard and rough, too, but he just… prefers the kind of sex people would call ‘making love’. He loves a lot – being spanked, being tied up, being manhandled, being carved into… but no, the sex has to be vanilla.

“If you’re not okay, you say the word, and we’ll stop,” Benny says. “It’s a punishment, but even in this the same rules apply: we go too far, you tap out, no punishment involved. We want you to stay as happy as possible, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean mumbles. Benny obviously picks up on the fact that Dean is less than happy about the fucking in the punishment.

“What do you want, Dean?” Benny asks, gentle as always. Dean knows he’s allowed to speak his mind right now.

“I want you to come inside of me.” He swallows and takes a deep breath. “You may fuck me however you want but can I see Castiel? It will help.”

“You may see Castiel.” Benny soothes a hand over Dean’s back, and with gentle hands forces him to turn around to face the foot of the bed instead of the headboard. Dean immediately lays eyes on Castiel, who is seated in a chair at the foot of the bed.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean smiles. Seeing Castiel is a great way to avoid drowning in his anxiety. He might be _allowed_ to tap out of a scene, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll probably go into subdrop if he does, and it’s the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

“Are you ready, chèr?” Benny asks, again sounding gentle instead of the punishing Dom he’s supposed to be.

“I am ready, sir,” Dean confirms. He tests if he’s still able to keep his position for long, and when he’s sure he won’t fall to his elbows (unless prompted), he nods, too. Benny knows to take that as the sign that Dean is completely ready.

Benny plunges two fingers into Dean’s unprepared ass, and Dean yells at the pain. Benny’s fingers aren’t small at all, and normally, Benny starts slow with stretching, and even then one finger might hurt like hell when it goes in. Two… two is definitely setting the scene as punishment. Dean loves pain to a certain degree, but… pain in his asshole is not the same as pain because his nipples were stretched too far, or having his cock tied up too long. His asshole is somewhat more sacred than those other places, and the pain never turns into something like arousal or enjoyment at all if those cases, while cock and ball torture and nipple play are definitely things that always turn around into pleasure for Dean, especially when Castiel and Benny are both involved.

Now. Now it just hurts like hell. Benny’s already stretching his asshole, but it’s barely giving at this point, and every time Benny turns his fingers or plunges it back it, it hurts. Everything hurts, and Dean is crying already. He’s not tapping out, thought, because he can handle this type of pain. He just hopes that Benny will take more care when he’s shoving his dick in. While he said that it would be fucking like he doesn’t love Dean, Dean was already kind of afraid of what was going to happen, but he was still hoping that it wouldn’t hurt, at least. Instead of worrying, however, he takes a deep breath and focuses on the soft cadence of Castiel and Benny discussing something. He doesn’t listen to what they say but just lets the soft noise enter his brain without processing it fully.

Dean hears the sound of the bottle of lube opening again and he dares to take in another deep breath. He’s already preparing himself for Benny fucking into him dry right away, but instead Benny withdraws his fingers and puts new slick on them before sliding in one finger again. Dean relaxes slightly, because although his hole still hurts, it’s at least a little more dulled. Benny only adds a second finger again when he feels Dean is ready, and Dena can relax fully now. He knows that the worst is over.

When Benny is up to three fingers, he withdraws them again and once again the sound of the bottle of lube opening can be heard. Dean wants to tense up again, but he knows that Benny’s dick won’t hurt that much after the stretching he just had. It will burn slightly – but that it always does, so he can’t complain about that. Benny doesn’t announce his dick but just shoves in without any sign whatsoever. Dean allows himself to relax again after tensing unconsciously, and he just takes it. That’s what he’s for today.

 “Aren’t you the little whore?” Benny asks, but Dean knows better than to react. “You really wanted me, didn’t you? But two fingers were still too much? Clearly you haven’t been fucked enough yet. Cas here will take you after me, and then we’ll see how pretty your hole will look after two loads have been spilled inside of it. So pretty and puffy and stretched… You’re already stretched around my dick, aren’t you? Such a slut for a good dick…” Benny trails off as he sets a punishing pace. While Benny is great at dirty talk (and Dean really enjoys that Cajun accent while it’s growling all kinds of dirty stuff into his ears), he can never keep it up while fucking Dean. Apparently Dean’s such a great fuck that Benny can’t talk anymore – which is one of the greatest compliments he’s ever gotten, actually.

“Fuck, Dean,” Benny moans a few minutes later. Castiel is still watching avidly, keeping eye contact with Dean while at the same time also observing Benny. He’s still fully clothed though, and that’s something Dean admires. Normally, everyone would be at least undressed at this part – when Dean and Benny are both close to coming. Dean knows he won’t be allowed to come tonight, especially when his crime was to come without (enough) permission, but Benny… Benny is, of course, since he’s the Dom in this scenario. And when Benny comes, it’s often explosive. He pulls out just in time, and Castiel watches as Benny comes all over Dean’s back, clearly marking him as Benny’s.

“You didn’t want to come inside of the slut?” Castiel asks conversationally, and Benny simply grunts.

“The twink didn’t deserve it. He’s not been good enough lately to actually get a load inside of him right now.”

“What if I disagree?”

“Well, that’s your call, but I don’t believe he deserved it.”

“Okay.” Castiel nods and kisses Dean’s forehead. “Are you ready for me, Dean?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean mumbles. He’s already exhausted – Benny’s fucking is always vigorous though it’s often over quick since their foreplay is more than enough for Benny – and he doesn’t know if he can actually take Castiel fucking him as hard as Benny did.

“I will fuck you slower than Benny did, Dean, rest assured. You can’t take another pounding like that right now, however much I want to do that. Believe me. Next time you won’t be able to walk. Right now…” Castiel trails off and licks his lips. He checks Dean out again and nods once. “I just want to fuck you slowly enough, and maybe you’ll be able to deserve a load of come in your ass. What do you think of that, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean sighs. Castiel’s hands are moving towards his ass and it feels like the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Which might be a little exaggerated, but after Benny, he needs some more touch. Castiel often takes care of him while Benny fucks him hard and fast, and it’s the perfect balance of Doms for Dean.

“Are you sure?” Castiel moves in front of Dean again while Benny takes a seat in the chair. “I always want enthusiastic consent, you know that, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies softly. “I do want you…”

“But what? Please speak your mind, Dean. I want to know why you’re not enthusiastic right now.”

Dean licks his lips and weighs his options. He can speak out his mind and maybe not get fucked by Castiel, but his asshole will be glad for it. Or he can just say that it’s something completely different and get fucked by Castiel and hurt for the remainder of the week, which will simply anger both Benny and Castiel because they always know when he lies.

“It hurts,” he whispers. “My… hole.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Benny says, getting out of the chair to kiss Dean’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. You should have safeworded, Dean. Really. I didn’t know I was hurting you until Castiel pointed out that you weren’t hard at all.”

Benny is working his hands through Dean’s hair, and it’s only then that Dean notices that he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“Red,” he says, almost wheezing. He never likes to tap out, and this is no difference, but if he doesn’t do it, Castiel and Benny will make that decision for him, and Dean will feel bad for a completely different reason. He hates disappointing his Doms, and when they have to tap out because they see _he’s_ not doing well, he always hurts even more, because they might think that he’s lying, and that means betraying the trust they have between them. “Red, red, red.”

“Shhh,” Castiel says, immediately engulfing Dean in a hug. “Are you okay, Dean? Tell me what we did wrong, please?”

 Dean shakes his head and burrows closer to Castiel’s chest. The fact that the man is still dressed is telling enough, and Dean feels shivers wracking his body. Benny hugs him from his back, and Dean finally lets go of his emotions. He’s ugly crying before he knows it, and both Benny and Castiel don’t seem to know what happened. They simply hold him and wait for him to calm down a little. When Dean’s sobs finally subside and he’s simply hiccupping through the last bits of it, Benny gets up, puts a kiss on Dean’s head, and slides of the bed.

“I’m going to make you a hot chocolate, and then we can talk if you are ready, okay?”

“Please,” Dean manages before burrowing back into the warmth of Castiel’s embrace. Castiel pulls the blanked over them and lies down with Dean, soothing hands over his back. Benny returns quickly enough and simply slides in with them. He helps Dean sit up again, making sure that the comforter is still over Dean’s shoulders as he hands him the hot chocolate. It’s topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, which brings a tiny smile to Dean’s face. He still looks extremely bad, but it’s at least a slight improvement.

Benny and Castiel keep holding on to Dean as he slowly empties the mug. He does share the marshmallows with them, which is a clear sign that he’s not coping well – Dean never shares his food with anyone if he can help it.

“I guess I freaked out because everything hurt,” Dean says softly once he’s set the mug aside (or well, he’s passed the mug to Benny who put it on the nightstand). “Not… not my ass and thighs, that’s fine. Just…” He blushes.

“Your asshole?” Castiel adds hesitantly. Dean nods.

“You were already working me down from a panic attack when I realised I was having one, and… I couldn’t go on. I can’t take more tonight. I’m so sorry for tapping out as I did, and I won’t do it again, please just…”

“Stop rambling, Dean,” Benny says. He kisses Dean on the cheek. “You’re actually freaking me out. We have an agreement over using the safeword, which is that we will always respect it when you do that. Same goes for when we have to stop: you listen to that too. Please try not to feel too bad about having to stop a scene, okay? I’m glad you told us, because now we can work on making sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“But you’ll have to punish me somehow,” Dean says, voice shaky. “How will you do that?”

“I think we’ll need to discuss this deeper anyway,” Castiel says softly. “This is one of the things we really should have discussed beforehand. We didn’t…” Castiel chuckles. “We didn’t think we’d have to punish you anyway, so Benny and me were kind of lacklustre in thinking up punishments for you, but now we realise that we really should have come up with something solid, and we definitely should have discussed it with you, too.”

“And I’m sorry for not preparing you enough,” Benny adds. “I should have known, but somehow I… it escaped my mind, and that should never happen to a Dom. We should always be in control of ourselves to make sure that we know when we go too far, and I’ve failed in that respect. I understand if you don’t want to play with me in the foreseeable future, and I will respect that decision. Even if you decide that we will never play again, I hope that we can at least remain partners in a relationship, even if you don’t want to have sex with me ever again.”

“I don’t want you to break up with me,” Dean says, teary eyed. “Please, Benny, don’t do this to me now…”

“I’m not breaking up with you, Dean,” Benny whispers. “I could never do that so quickly after a scene – the first thing on my mind is always to make sure that you are okay, which basically means that I could never break up with you. I just want you to consider maybe not doing any scenes with me anytime soon, to make sure you can trust me again.”

“I can’t do that either,” Dean says. He’s still not fully recovered from the idea that Benny might want to break up with him, and Castiel hugs him closer.

“Dean,” Castiel says, voice only barely above a whisper. “Benny doesn’t want you to stop being a sub, he doesn’t want to stop being your Dom. He just wants you to take some distance to make sure that you still trust him. Right now, you are pretty emotional, and if you make any decisions right now, you might do something you wouldn’t do if Benny hadn’t hurt you. He wants you to think about what you want out of our relationship, and if that’s still the same as you wanted before.”

“But I do!” Dean sits up sharply, almost throwing both Benny and Castiel off of him, and he looks angry now. “I want to remain a sub to both of you, and I don’t want this to change anything!”

“I hurt you, Dean,” Benny says, still calm and collected even though he also has tears shining in his eyes. “I want to make sure that I won’t do that again.”

“Well, I know you won’t!”

“Please, Dean, Benny,” Castiel sighs. “Please don’t yell at each other. I think all of us are exhausted, emotionally and physically, and maybe we should just take a shower and go to sleep, and then discuss it again in the morning, when we’re all clear-headed again. Please?”

Benny nods, and Dean does, too, after a few minutes of thinking.

“Can I shower alone, please?” Dean asks.

“Can I please shower with you?” Castiel counters. “I don’t want to leave you alone – you tapped out quite suddenly, and I don’t want you to drop in the shower.”

“I won’t,” Dean says.

“I don’t think I can quite take your word for it.” Castiel breathes out slowly. “Benny, you’ll take a shower in the guest bedroom, and I’ll take Dean in the main, okay?” Benny gets up to leave the room, and Castiel turns to Dean. “Dean, I do trust you, so much, but do you understand my need to make sure that you are okay? I can’t simply leave you like this, and I… the fact that Benny is already kind of freaking out makes me freak out, too. If he’s worried, it’s something big, and the fact that the two of you just doubted our entire relationship… well, it’s shaken me too. And it hurts me, too.”

“What about Benny?” Dean whispers. “Don’t you want to make sure he’s not dropping either?”

“I want to,” Castiel admits. “But you are more important right now. I’ve seen Benny drop before, and he always does quickly and effectively. Maybe today will be worse, but you’ve never… you’ve never dealt with this many emotions right after tapping out, and I’m afraid that you don’t know what to do if you drop. Benny does know the best way for him to deal with it. He knows that he needs to cuddle up with the two of us to make sure that he’s going to be okay again. With you… I don’t know what you need, yet. And I don’t _want_ you to drop, but I also don’t want you to be alone if you do.”

“I understand,” Dean says. He grimaces when he sits up – the semen on his back has dried and it’s stuck to the pillows in some places. “Damn, this is gross.”

“It is,” Castiel agrees. “I’ll replace the bedding before we go to sleep, okay? Right now, I just want to get you into the shower and get you clean. Then we do the bed, and then we go to sleep. Okay?”

 “Yes, sir,” Dean says, and Castiel manages a wry smile before turning Dean to the bathroom. This night will be difficult, but Castiel is about 99 percent sure that they will get through this, too. They’ve had bigger issues to deal with (such as Sam not dealing well with them being a polyamorous couple, and Andrea wanting to get Benny back, and Jimmy dying, and so many other things), so they will get through this rough patch in their relationship. Castiel doesn’t doubt it – they’ll be fine as long as they stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com).


End file.
